hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mixtapes
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * Back from a Hiatus (Mobb Deep mixtape) 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * June 1: 50 Cent Is the Future (50 Cent & G-Unit mixtape) * August 1: No Mercy, No Fear (50 Cent & G-Unit mixtape) * God's Plan (50 Cent & G-Unit mixtape) 2003 * Final Destination (Juelz Santana mixtape) * The Collectors Edition Vol. 1 (Strong Arm Steady mixtape) * Gangs of L.A (Strong Arm Steady mixtape) * Free Agents: The Murda Mixtape (Mobb Deep mixtape) 2004 * October 26: Planète Trappes (La Fouine mixtape) * Back Like Cooked Crack Pt. 1 (Juelz Santana mixtape) * Don Cisco Presents - Mecca of Tha Game (Don Cisco mixtape) 2005 * May 30: Autopsie Vol. 1 (Booba mixtape) * Prince Of The City: Welcome To Pistolvania (mixtape) * Back Like Cooked Crack Pt. 2 (Juelz Santana mixtape) 2006 * May: Dedication 2 (Lil Wayne mixtape) * June 25: The Resident Patient (Inspectah Deck mixtape) * August 21: Welcome To The Traphouse (Young Buck mixtape) * December 5: Mob Shit (Crime Mob mixtape) * Tha Hood Classic (Bilo Da Kid mixtape) * Back Like Cooked Crack Pt. 3 (Juelz Santana mixtape) 2007 * January 22: Autopsie Vol. 2 (Booba mixtape) * Grow Season (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * Prince Of The City 2 (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * Hood Classic Vol.2 (Bilo Da Kid mixtape) * Violence is now always the ANSWER (Snagga Shee mixtape) * The Blast Off (mixtape) * A Deadly Street Life (Deadly mixtape) 2008 * Febuary 1: Mtl: More Than Lyrics * Febuary 8: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 2 * Febuary 18: Capitale du Crime Vol.1 (La Fouine mixtape) * May 21: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 3 * June 29: Three Kings (Fresh, Kurly, Logic mixtape) * July 28: DJ Drama Presents: The Preview (Ludacris mixtape) * October 15: 4 Tha Real 2 Feel (C-Det mixtape) datpiff.com * December 27: The 808 Experiment: Vol 1 (mixtape) * December 27: A Kid Named Cudi (KiD CuDi mixtape) * Star Power (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * The Green Tape (K-Boy mixtape) * Gangsta Shit For Breakfast (Snagga Shee mixtape) D@X Global * A-Bomb Mixtape (mixtape) 2009 * April 9: The face of death (Chaplin mixtape) http://boutique.hhqc.com/index.php/musique/mixtapes-maxi/chaplin-the-face-of-death.html * April 10: 20 or Nuthin' (20 Deep mixtape) http://boutique.hhqc.com/index.php/musique/mixtapes-maxi/20-deep-20-or-nuthin.html * April 29: Je Suis Le Présent (Jocky mixtape) * June 16: War Angel LP (50 Cent mixtape) * June 24: California Earthquake (K-Boy mixtape) * June 27: 40 Glocc & The Surenos: Mixtape Vol. 1 (mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/40-Glocc-40-Glocc-The-Surenos-Mixtape-Vol-1-mixtape.52863.html * June 29: Autopsie Vol. 3 (Booba mixtape) * July 3: Forever King (50 Cent mixtape) * August 6: Tragik Error: Mixtape (C.a.M. mixtape) * September 9: Pay Me With Attention (By Tha Roots mixtape) * October 31: No Ceilings (Lil Wayne mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Lil-Wayne-No-Ceilings-mixtape.75250.html * November 14, 2009: The Bad Guy (MG mixtape) * November 16: Onthaluse Vol. 3 (Phuj Doose mixtape) * November 25, 2009: Bigga Rankin Presents Tha Cracka Everybody Talkin Bout * Blood Module Mixtape (Redrum781 mixtape) * Flight School (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * How Fly (mixtape) (with Curren$y) * Burn After Rolling (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) 2010 * January 11: Da Misunderstood Empire (C.a.M mixtape) * January 14: Return Of The King (MG mixtape) * January 14: We Got Next (PCC mxitape) * January 18: Capitale du Crime Vol.2 (La Fouine mixtape) * April 14: Kush & Orange Juice (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * April 19: Mixtape Vol 3 (Cobna mixtape) * April 22: Chronic 2010 (mixtape) * May 12: New Swag New Money (northside Pt.5)(C-Det mixtape) datpiff.com * October 13: Bad Guy 1.5 (MG mixtape) * September 27: Green Lantern hosted by Dj Cassius Cain * November 2: 1 800 411 Pain The Mixtape (MG mixtape) * November 18: Its A Cutthroat World Mixtape (C.a.M mixtape) * November 22: California Earthquake (FACE mixtape) * Don't Get Mad, Get Money Vol.1 (mixtape) * You Cant Spell HOT Without OT (Feezy mixtape) 2011 * January 1: Tha Coldfront Mixtape (C.a.M. mixtape) * March 7: Fly Express (Casse-Tête mixtape) * April 4: The S.O.U.L. Tape (Fabolous mixtape) * April 25: Exmilitary (Death Grips mixtape) * May 4: PrEVOLVEr (T-Pain mixtape) * May 9: Salle d'attente (Matt Real mixtaoe) * May 25: We Live! (Steven Jo mixtape) * June 1: We All In Mixtape (PCC mixtape) * June 14: Get Ur Mind Right! (Army Of 2 mixtape) * July 10: Under Rated: Da Street Tape (C.a.M. mixtape) * July 13: Sorry 4 the Wait (Lil Wayne mixtape) * August 11: Dreamchasers (Meek Mill mixtape) * September 10: YAM! (Steven Jo mixtape) * October 3: LiveLoveA$AP (A$AP Rocky mixtape) * October 6: Korrigan Netape Vol.1 (mixtape) * October 12: The Realest Tape Vol.1 (Greater Montreal to Southeast Florida) * November 10: Northside Pt.6 Forceful Entry (C-Det mixtape) datpiff.com * November 14: Autopsie Vol. 4 (Booba mixtape) * November 28: Capitale du Crime Vol.3 (La Fouine mixtape) * December 1: Un Contre Tous Et Tous Contre Un (Militant mixtape) * December 9: The Big 10 (50 Cent mixtape) * December 12: Le Procédé (Obia Le Chef & El Cotola mixtape) * December 19: Mixtape Vol 6 (Shoddy mixtape) * December 25: Juste Fait Le (SadamHuss mixtape) * December 25: There Is No Competition 3: Death Comes in 3s (Fabolous mixtape) * December 27: Dream Big Mixtape (Tre mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Tre-Dream-Big-Mixtape.297818.html * Salle D'attente (Matt Real mixtape) * City Of hate (Suspect mixtape) 2012 * January 16: Overdose (Mad R mixtape) * Febuary 4: DreamBigVol.2:Dream Chasers (Tre mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Tre-DreamBigVol2Dream-Chasers-mixtape.311496.html * Febuary 14: Traps Most Wanted (Vandam Bodyslam & Breezy Bree mixtape) * February 23: Paper Chaser Party (PCC mixtape) * March 6: Outlaw Rydahz Vol. 1 (Young Noble mixtape) * March 13: Taylor Allderdice (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * March 18: The Messenger (BIGROD mixtape) * March 25: The Journey (BIGROD mixtape) * April 5: "K" As In Ka$h Pt.2 (Joey Ka$h mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/joey-kah-k-As-In-Kah-Pt2-mixtape.320541.html * May 1: Be Careful (DeStorm Power mixtape) wikipedia * May 7: Dreamchasers 2 (Meek Mill album) * May 12: Living Off A Dream (Tre mixtape) * May 22: The Lost Tape (50 Cent mixtape) * May 28: The Last Shot (Triple J mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Triple-J-My-Last-Shot-mixtape.356207.html * June 4: Flood The Game Vol.1 (mixtape) datpiff * June 12, 2012: The Finals (PCC mixtape) * July 6: 5 (Murder by Numbers) (50 Cent mixtape) * July 11: Fantasea (Azealia Banks mixtape) wikipedia * July 24: V.6: The Gift (Lloyd Banks mixtape) * September 3: Dedication 4 (Lil Wayne mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Lil-Wayne-Dedication-4-mixtape.385544.html * September 25: Baby Face Killa (Freddie Gibbs mixtape) * King of the Streets Freestyles (Trae mixtape) * October 16: Cabin Fever 2 (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Wiz-Khalifa-Cabin-Fever-2-mixtape.406664.html * Octobre 31: No Mercy (J-mo mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/J-Mo-No-Mercy-mixtape.412435.html * Octobre 31: Request Line (J-Mo mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/J-Mo-Request-Line-mixtape.412811.html * The Davinci Code (Bleu Davinci mixtape) 2013 * January 4: Next2blow Vol1 (Young Suspect mixtape) datpiff.com * April 3: Sam's Graveyard (Sam Grave mixtape) datpiff 2014 * See Also * List of Debut albums * List of Albums * List of Mixtapes * List of EP albums * List of Soundtracks * List of Compilation albums * List of Greatest hits albums * List of Live albums * List of Posthumous albums * Hip-Hop Database Wiki:Lists * List of American hip-hop mixtapes * List of Canadian hip-hop mixtapes * List of French hip-hop mixtapes Category:Lists *